Way Home
by XiaoGouZi
Summary: 旧文重发


小狗子汪在前面：

这是一篇温馨向的纯字母短篇

纯字母短篇的意思是 没有时间设定 没有情节 没有其他人物

是的虽然最近管得很严但是 我就是嘴馋了 嘴馋了就要吃肉！

另一个坑里万里救妻路漫漫 我也一时半会儿写不出啥激动人心的戏码了

先吃点药吃点糖吃点肉补足体力再一起走吧 嗯

祝食用愉快

是否原创：原创

配对：Shaw/Root （不分攻受）

分级：MA

特殊题材警告：同性性行为

Notes：旧文重发

* * *

Way Home

* * *

又下雪了。

白茫茫的一片掩盖了所有的肮脏和罪恶，让这个复杂的城市显得如此安详。新年刚过不久，许多橱窗里和高楼上红红绿绿的灯饰还没有取下，在雪天里闪着朦胧的光，让天地间都充满着令人恍惚的幸福。天黑得很早。来来往往的行人裹紧了衣服行色匆匆，任凭雪花落在身上。过路的车辆开着雾灯，暖色的光在肖眼底一辆辆闪过。

肖压了压毛线帽，加快了脚步朝租住的公寓走去。刚刚处理好一个号码，她现在有点想喝一杯烈酒，然后好好睡上一觉。肖走得很快，一如既往的一身黑衣，面无表情加上口鼻处冒出的白气让她看起来像一个会移动的愤怒的小烟囱。

肖在漆黑的楼道里拾级而上，低温让她有些庆幸早些时候匆忙塞下了两个三明治，现在胃里还是半饱的，这帮助了她抵御纽约严冬时的寒冷。在暖气和热水里，肖感觉冰冷的身体逐渐暖和了起来。换洗停当，正当肖穿着厚厚的浴袍，倒好了一杯酒，准备懒洋洋地坐（或者躺）在沙发上时，她的动作被电话打断了。看着熟悉的号码，肖想都没想直接接了起来。

"Sameen."根的声音听起来清晰但遥远，空洞带着回音。肖不着痕迹地翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，一言不发等着根的调笑，却没有等到下文。这让她登时紧张起来。

"Root, 你还好吗？"没有回答。肖的眉头锁了起来，重重地把酒杯顿在茶几上。她将电话夹在肩膀和耳朵中间，用最快的速度往袋子里装着各种武器，"你在哪？"

"你在家吗？"根的声音听起来若有所思。

肖一把抓起急救箱，塞进包里。"…我们这种人怎么会有家，我在公寓。现在，告诉我，你在哪？"

有人叩响了门。肖面色一凛，子弹已然上了膛。外面没有光，肖警惕地握着惯用的USP45，把门开了一个小缝。待看清门外的人后，肖翻了个白眼，关上了USP45的保险，把门完全拉开。

根的脸冻得通红，双手插在皮衣的口袋里，站在肖的门外。尽管脸上写满了疲倦，她还是站得像树一样挺拔。肖看到根戴着和她差不多的毛线帽子，身上还有没融化的雪花，正歪着头看自己，嘴角慢慢绽放出一个微笑。根的微笑看起来有些摇摇欲坠，这让肖压下了怒气，一把把根拽进了屋子。

肖紧张地在她身上摸索着，确定没有任何外伤和内伤之后方才垮下了脸。"你tm到底在…"根却没有给肖发作的时间。她甚至没有摘下自己的帽子，就抓住肖浴袍宽松的领子将她顶在了门后，随即准确地用自己的唇覆盖了肖的。肖的背碰在门板上，多年的训练让她一瞬间想扭断眼前人的手。但是熟悉的气息和触觉让肖的手停在了半路，转而扶上根纤细的腰。

根的眼乖乖地闭着，睫毛轻颤。她的嘴唇冰凉，口腔里也是。熟悉的气息夹带着凛冽的寒冷笼罩着肖，让她不自觉地闭上了眼。这个安静而缠绵的亲吻持续着，肖耐心地用自己的双唇温暖着根的，将根凉凉的舌哄进自己嘴里安抚。肖抬起一只手扶上根的脸，温暖而干燥的手心摩挲着根冰冷的脸颊。

根抓住肖领子的手逐渐放松，转向环上她的肩。根感觉自己冷得快失去知觉的嘴唇和脸颊渐渐在肖的体温里热了起来，她贪婪地磨蹭着肖的唇索取温暖，而肖用面对她时的好脾气默许着。根渐渐收紧手臂，满怀的温暖让她的心像充气的气球一样鼓了起来，胸膛被塞得满满的。

两个人唇齿的温度渐渐变得一致，根咬着肖的下唇不舍得放开。"你应该去洗澡。"肖在根唇齿间冷冰冰地嘟囔着，她还记得根刚开始时有多冰。"Sameen…我相信你一定会更快地让我暖和起来…"根一手摘下了帽子，随意地丢开，然后开始解皮衣的扣子。

"等等，Root，你还好吧？"肖睁开眼看见根放大的眉眼，没有甩开根的唇，但还是有些疑惑地问了一句。根这种直奔主题的时候很少—太少了以至于肖有点担心。

"我很好，Sameen。我只是…想你了。所以我来了。"根在肖嘴边轻声说。此时她已经脱下了皮衣，里面只有一件紧身的羊毛衫，美好的曲线贴得很近，这让肖呼吸一滞。安心地闭上眼，肖加深了这个温柔的吻，贪恋逐渐在她的身体里升腾起来，她的牙齿磕上根的。根的唇此刻也带上了进攻意味，碾压着肖的唇，舌尖也探进，舐着肖的虎牙，然后一路掠夺。肖挡回根的进攻，对根的舌又吮又咬好像要吃进去一样。两人的呼吸在回合间渐渐加速，肖勾着根的腰一路后退到了床边。

两人的唇紧紧地胶合在一起，根踢掉鞋子，借着惯性把肖推倒在床上，然后跪在她的身侧，继续吻她。肖生硬地搂住根的肩背，虽然有些不太习惯交出主动权，但是奔波一天之后，爱人的温存让她觉得被动也没那么不能忍受。当两人都因为缺氧有些微微晕眩的时候，根松开了肖的唇，直起了上身，从上向下看着她的眼睛，然后用一种缓慢的迷人的动作脱下了毛衫。

肖眯起眼睛看着根的身体渐渐显露出来，感觉胃里一阵发紧。她不自觉地抿了抿嘴，注意到根露出一个得意的笑容。她总是知道什么方法对肖最有效。丢开毛衫，随意地晃了晃头发，在根反手去解胸衣的扣子时，肖已经一手撑起自己的身体，另一手发烫的掌心熨着她的后背，轻咬着根腹部的皮肤。肖火热的唇印在根有些发凉的皮肤上，让根舒服得哼出了声。

根刚把一边肩带褪下，肖就迫不及待地拽下了最后的阻碍。略微用力将根压向自己，肖张嘴咬住了根一边的敏感，这让根发出了一声压抑的惊呼。肖的呼吸已经沉重而短促，但是她还是有耐心地用舌尖在根尚未苏醒的柔软上温柔地顶着，顺时针打着圈，直到感觉那颗小红豆慢慢在她温暖的口腔里站了起来。肖环住根盈手可握的腰让自己离她更近，借着根的支撑空出一只手，握上另一边空虚的小巧，拇指若有若无地划过尖端，直到另一颗凸起也骄傲地站直。

上身的敏感点被肖完全掌控，根情不自禁地吟哦出声。得到了鼓励的肖开始用舌尖用力拨弄挺立的山尖，手上也不甘示弱地用两根指头夹住，大拇指在顶端打着圈儿揉搓，直到两边的红豆都硬成了石子。肖喘着气，轮流含住两边，重重地舐着，时而用牙齿将它们困在齿间，然后用舌尖快速地刺激它们。

肖在根身上放的火让她呼吸一片紊乱，难以自控地仰起头，双手抚进肖的头发。肖的头发还是半湿不干的，温暖的潮气缠绕在根指尖，让根怜爱地揉了揉肖的发根，把她的头紧紧地搂在自己胸前。正如根所说，肖很快就让她暖和了起来，甚至有些暖和得过了头—她现在感觉有点要烧起来了。她弯下身子，捧起肖的脸深深地吻她，肖热切地回应着。感知到身上人难耐的扭动，肖自觉地伸手下去解开了根的裤子。

心里翻滚的各种念头让肖没有耐心完全脱下根的裤子，此刻她是如此急切地想占有眼前人，想取悦她，想珍惜她，想看她在自己手下缴械投降。肖护住根的手臂稍微用力，示意根跪坐下来，滚烫的手掌顺着小腹沿着曲线下滑，直到覆盖了那一片柔软的温暖地带。根的身体早就做好了准备，肖的掌心都被打湿，尽管看不见，她可以想像出那里现在一定一片水光潋滟的样子—光是想像都让肖的心狠狠抽搐了一下。

根急促地呼吸着，咬着肖的耳朵，同样发烫的手在肖半遮半掩的浴袍开口摩挲着她的皮肤。肖的皮肤光滑细腻，在卧室柔和的灯光下闪着健康的光泽，散发出危险的诱人味道，让根想把嘴唇贴在上面，用唇齿丈量它。根无意识地耸动着，用身体去找肖的手指。

肖无意克制自己的占有欲，也无意捉弄眼前意乱情迷的恋人。一个顺畅的滑动，肖就准确地按住了让根心颤的一点，然后带着一往无前的气势，用着温柔的手法运动起来，反复刺激着那一颗探头探脑的小珍珠。根无力地把体重寄托在肖的肩膀上，随着肖的动作微微晃动，喘气和低吟连成一片。肖坚定的动作带来稳步提升的快感，同时因用力而紧绷的肌肉让根感觉肖结实得如同一尊雕像，让她心安。肖的耳朵紧贴着根的胸口，擂鼓一般的心跳隔着根单薄的身体打动着肖的心—打动肖的心，就像她一直以来做的那样。

被逐渐推上顶点的根下意识地扣紧了肖的肩背，额头抵住肖的肩膀，抑制不住地弓起身。肖抬手抚上根的后颈，安慰的吻紧随其后。到达顶峰的时候根颤抖着闷哼出声，体内像是有一道堤坝决了口，让她止不住地抽搐起来。肖更加轻柔地滑动着，直到感觉身上人的情潮慢慢褪去。

平复下来的根微微喘了口气，但身体里空虚的感觉在情潮过后更加明显。根直起身来把自己送到肖的嘴边，肖心领神会地一边亲吻着根泛红的胸口，一边顶住她泛滥的入口。

"可以吗？"肖的声音被情动染上暗哑，听起来更加迷人。根抚摸着肖英气的眉眼，看到自己在肖瞳仁里的倒影。肖的眼神紧锁在她脸上，深不见底的淡漠被温柔冲散，在肖柔和的注视里根点了点头。

肖的手指逐渐没入一片湿热，从顶峰降落之后的根体内滚烫而紧窒，滑腻的甬道没有给肖带来任何阻碍。肖开始在根体内一次次冲刺，忘情地占有着，一边吮吸着根胸前的皮肤，留下一个个殷红的纹章。充实的感觉让根泫然欲泣，从胸膛里出发的低吼在喉咙得到释放，她再次捧起肖的脸吻她，跟着她的节奏款摆，在肖每一次向上冲击的时候向下落去，帮助肖更深入自己。

两人粗重急促的呼吸声回荡在温暖如春的房间里，仔细听还能分辨出一点儿粘稠的水声。根在肖有技巧的进出里被抽离了最后一丝力气，支撑着身体的双腿有些打战。感觉到根的脱力，肖体贴地没有继续进攻。缓慢抽离的过程里她感觉自己仿佛在和根甬道里致命的吸引力作斗争，褶皱和嫩肉吸附着她的手指不想让她离开，肖几乎是"艰难"地退出了战场。

肖满意地出了一口气，平躺在床上，护住根让她躺在自己胸口，伸直酸软的腿。毛茸茸的浴袍布料贴着根附着着一层薄汗的皮肤，让她舒适地打了一个呵欠。虽然双腿之间的粘腻让她有点不痛快，但是她真的累了。"去洗澡。"就在根满意于当前的惬意，纠结于起身洗澡和脱裤睡觉之间时，肖冷冰冰地嘟囔了一声。"快去。"

"Sameen，我已经暖和过来了。"根的语气说得上是撒娇了，她蹭着又软又暖的布料，头都没抬起来。

肖觉得又好气又好笑，不知该作何反应，只好翻了个白眼，随即意识到根正埋在自己的浴袍里，并看不见。手指上的一片粘腻让她确信根现在急需一次，呃，清洁。用上自己认为的最温和的语气，肖耐心地哄着："我在床上等你。快去。"

"Fine!"根不情不愿地爬了起来，在床边脱下了碍事很久的裤子。肖看着根光着脚拖着步子走进浴室，自己都不知道温柔已经写在了上扬的嘴角。

当根擦着头发走到床边时，她发现肖已经睡着了。被子的起伏显示着她平稳的呼吸，高挺的鼻梁，轻轻合上的唇瓣，乖乖闭着的双眼让肖此时看起来毫无防备。面对这样的肖，根有点移不开目光，挣扎了一下她还是决定在身体再次冷却下来之前钻进肖的被窝。

掀开被子，根才发现肖所谓的"床上等你"的意思就是"脱了浴袍"。搂着肖光滑的身体，根心满意足地在肖的脸颊落下一个轻轻的吻。"开门的时候你都没有给我机会说…我回家了，sweetie。"根在肖颈窝处找到了一个十分舒服的位置。蹭着肖毛茸茸的发梢，几乎在几秒内就坠入了梦境。

听着身边逐渐清浅悠长的呼吸，肖无声地睁开了眼。黑暗里，她嘴角的笑容就像一颗明亮的星。

欢迎回来，肖的唇无声地噏动着。安心睡吧，我就是你的家。


End file.
